


Bi

by AutisticWriter



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [23]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biphobia, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Bisexual Male Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hugs, Prompt Fic, Self-Esteem Issues, Slut Shaming, Swearing, Triple Drabble, internalised biphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The stress of constantly being treated badly for being bisexual starts to get to Hajime. Chiaki tries to help.[Prompt 23: “I wish I was gay.”]





	Bi

Hajime frowns, staring at his iPad screen. The words on the screen burn into his brain, and he wants to throw it across the room. But he doesn’t.

_Sorry, but I don’t think bi people in het relationships should bring their partners to pride. It’s not about them._

He grits his teeth.

_Who’d want to date a bi person? They’re twice as likely to cheat. Bi sluts._

Hajime closes the webpage and lets out a slow sigh.

Well, that’s the last time he tries to find positivity posts for bi people on social media.

Fuck these bastards.

 

The thing is, this happens a lot. Hajime tries to join the LGBTQ club at school, and the leader of the club sneers at him when he says he is bi.

His ex-girlfriend kept accusing him of cheating after he came out as bi.

Online, people act like he isn’t as queer as them because he’s bisexual.

And he’s sick of it.

But, at seventeen years old, Hinata Hajime starts to hate being bi.

 

Nanami Chiaki is the loveliest person he has ever met. But right now, even her adorable charm isn’t enough to make him smile.

“Hajime, is something wrong?” she asks.

He sighs, running over what the school bullies said to him today. “I wish I was gay.”

“Huh?”

“You heard me. Then… my own community would accept me and I could bring my partner to pride without getting horrible looks…”

“Oh, I understand,” she says, wrapping her arms around him. “It’s okay, Hajime. Besides, I can still come to pride with you. Who cares what they think?”

He manages a weak smile. “Thanks. And… I don’t really wanna be gay. ‘Cause then… I wouldn’t be in love with you.”

As he lets out a long sigh, Chiaki hugs him closer.


End file.
